


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Brief Mentions of Blood, Hurt Ray, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geoff, Ragehappy Secret Santa 2014, Ray is an idiot, Snow, aggressively protective michael, mentions of frostbite and frostbite-inducing weather, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing in Achievement City for the first time in years. And for some reason, Ray decides that now would be a good idea to help out with Christmas decorating and volunteer to help with the trees.</p><p>As it turns out, it’s not a good idea at all.<br/>_________</p><p>Prompt:(Minecraft AU) Achievement City is getting snowy this year. And of course, Christmas is coming up. Person A heads out to find a Christmas tree (or any tree, for that matter) and doesn't seem to come back! What happens as the story goes on is up to you.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for chef-geoffery on tumblr for the ragehappy secret santa 2014.It got a little out of hand...whoops.

A chilly breeze makes its’ way through Achievement City, biting the snow-covered ground with frost. People everywhere have begun to round up their animals and family and flee inside, where the fireplace is tended to constantly. Hot chocolate replaces tea and warm scarves cover the necks of young children. Light, happy music fills the air as lights are strategically strung around homes. It's that time of year again.

Christmastime!

____________________

"WAKE UP,ASSHOLE!"

Ray’s eyes flew open and his heart jolted at the muffled shout. A faint squawk sounded in the distance, followed by obnoxious laughter. Ray rolled his eyes and sat up. ”Goddamnit,Michael,” he muttered grumpily, fumbling for his glasses. He shoved them on his face with less than graceful movements before swinging his legs off the edge of his bed. He let out a loud groan as he stretched, hearing his back make a satisfying cracking noise.  
Suddenly, a chill went through his body, and he curled up instinctively.”F-fuck,what the hell,” he mumbled. He stood up and wrapped his blanket around his body tightly. He padded across the floor and peeked through the tiny windows of his door. When he saw the thin layer of white covering the ground and the tiny white specks falling from the sky, he gasped and jumped back in shock, turning away from the windows.

"S-snow?…was that snow?” He wouldn’t know. He had never seen snow before in his life.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a loud BANG BANG BANG! sounded outside his door. ”Ray, open up, we're freezing our asses off here!”

Ray sighed. "Hold on, Michael!” he called back. Grumbling softly, he unlocked his door and shoved it open. "JESUS FUCK!” he yelped as a freezing cold wind hit him square in the face. Michael and Gavin, both clad in heavy layers of clothing, quickly shuffled into the house and slammed the door behind them.

Michael threw something soft and heavy at Ray,which landed on his head and obscured his vision. ”What’s this?” he asked, taking it in his hands and examining it carefully.

"It’s a pelt i made out of wolf fur. Put it on,it’ll keep you warm. Well,warmer, at least,” Michael replied.

Ray slipped it on over his clothes and sighed as warmth began to spread through his body. He walked over to the redhead and placed a kiss on his cheek. ”Thanks,Michael.” Michael returned the kiss and grinned at him.

"Oi,Ray," Gavin said suddenly, "Jack gave me some Heat Potions to give to you.Where do you want them?"  
Ray blinked at the Lad. ”Uhhh…there,i guess?” he shrugged, pointing at the chest in the corner of the room.

As Gavin shuffled over and opened the chest, Ray turned to Michael with a bewildered expression on his face. ”What the hell is going on?” he asked.

Michael’s grin grew wider.“Snow,dude.It’s fucking snowing.”

Ray gaped at him. ”W-what? But Geoff told us that it hasn’t snowed since before Achievement City was even built!”

Michael nodded.”It hasn’t. Not until now, anyway. C’mon, grab your cape and your bag. Geoff wants us all to meet him at Jack’s house, since he’s the only one who has a fireplace.”

Ray groaned.”Jack’s house? That’s all the way across the logo!” he whined.

Michael rolled his eyes. ”Just hurry up, you lazy fuck. We don’t want to keep him waiting for too long.”

Ray rolled his eyes but complied. He emptied his leather bag and secured it on himself before grabbing his cape and wrapping it around himself tightly. He looked at Michael. ”Should we drink some of those Heat Potions before we go?”

Michael shook his head. ”It wouldn’t do anything. They don’t prevent the cold, just warm it up. We can drink some when we get to the house, but we have to endure the cold first, as shitty as it is.”

Gavin slapped Ray’s tophat on the lad’s head before grabbing his wrappings tightly. ”You ready,boys?”

"As ready as we’ll ever be," Michael replied. The trio collectively took a deep breath before opening the door and plunging into the cold.

Before, Ray had thought his boyfriends were just being overdramatic-it was just snow, how bad could it possibly be?-but, as the frost bit into his very soul, he took it back.He took it all back.

"F-fuck!" he gasped, beginning to shiver uncontrollably. The shock of the sudden cold forced his body to a stop, and he froze.

Suddenly,Gavin grabbed his arm. ”C’mon,Ray .I know it’s c-cold, but we just have to make it t-to Jack’s house, and we’ll b-be fine. Now,c-c’mon.” He gripped Ray’s arm firmly and gently pulled, shaking the Lad out of his stupor. Ray gripped Gavin’s hand tightly and they caught up to Michael quickly. Without saying a word, the three Lads formed a line with Ray in the middle and draped their arms across each others shoulders in an attempt to ward off at least some of the cold.

Geoff was shivering on Jack’s porch, waiting for the Lads. Once they were in sight, he hurried over to them and gripped Gavin and Michael’s hands, pulling them along at a faster speed. Once they were finally inside Jack’s house, he shut and locked the door behind them. Jack and Ryan, who were sitting by the newly installed fireplace, immediately rushed over to them.

"Jesus CHRIST it’s cold out there," Michael muttered, rubbing his bare hands together. Ryan handed each of the Lads a Heat Potion while Jack guided them to the bed and sat them down.

Ray uncorked his potion with shaking, numb hands and downed it in one go. He sighed in relief as fiery warmth spread through his entire body, warming him up from his head to the tips of his toes. As the comforting coziness seeped into his fingertips, he moaned in happiness and flopped backwards on the bed,covering his eyes with his arm. ”Fuck,man.You guys never told me snow was that bad.” he mumbled.

Michael slapped him lightly, causing the young Lad to uncover his eyes and glare at the redhead. ”Gavin and I have only ever experienced it like twice. Plus, its pretty fucking hard to describe the cold, dude.”

Ray opened his mouth to protest but couldn’t think of a good argument. ”Yeah,yeah,” he muttered, slowly sitting back up. He slipped his feet out of his wet shoes and sat cross legged on the bed, Michael and Gavin imitating him. ”So,” Ray began, “Why did you call us all here,Geoff? You better have a damn good reason.”

Geoff grinned at him. ”Boys,we are experiencing the coldest winter Achievement City has ever seen.” The others began to grumble, but Geoff put his hand up to silence them. ”Emphasis on the word winter. You know what’s in winter?”

"Ice-play porn?"

"I-uh, well, in addition to that, Ryan, you creepy motherfucker, it’s a very special holiday that we hold near and dear to our hearts. Boys,Christmas is almost upon us!”

Ray ,along with his boyfriends, let out a cheer. ”Holy shit, I actually forgot about that!” he exclaimed.

Geoff beamed. ”Yup. And since this is our snowiest Christmas yet, I was thinking that we should go all out on decorations this year.”

"Even more than we already do?" Gavin asked in disbelief.

Geoff nodded. ”Even more than we already do.”

Jack groaned. ”Christ, Geoff, decorating for Christmas is hard enough already. What more could we possibly do, especially in the snow?”

"Well,i do have one thing in mind so far….”

"Why did i even ask?"

"It’s going to be a bit difficult, but this year, in addition to our giant tree that Gavin and I will be putting on the logo-"

"Aw,bollocks."

"-i also want everyone to have their own little mini-trees that they can put in their house and decorate as they like."

"In our houses?" Ray asked. "Geoff, i’m not sure if you’re aware, but i live in a dirt square."

Geoff grinned at him. ”Well,I did say mini.” Ray flipped him off, to which Geoff responded to by blowing an air kiss at him. ”Love you too,Ray.

"Now, since Gavin and I are going to be busy with preparing the city tree, i’m going to need a couple volunteers to help out with the mini-trees."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Michael groaned and raised his hand. ”Fine. I guess i will. Might as well, since Ryan and Jack sure as hell won’t.”

Before the two accused men could protest, Ray surprised everyone by putting his hand in the air as well. ”Alright, i’ll help too. Might as well. Gotta get used to this weather somehow,right?”

Geoff looked at him,concern in his eyes. ”You sure, Ray? Jack and I are much more experienced with the snow…” he trailed off, looking at Ray expectantly.

The Lad just shook his head. ”Nah, don’t worry about it. That big tree is going to need all hands on deck. Michael and I have got it. Right, Mikey?”  
Michael grinned cheekily at him and nodded. ”Right,Ray!” The two high-fived while Geoff just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come on Geoff, Team Better Friends," Ray joked. Geoff lightly slapped his boyfriend upside the head, the younger man childishly sticking his tongue out at him.

"Alright, fine. You guys decide on when you want to go. Just remember, we have to have all the trees by…lets say about 3 days from now. Good luck. And thank you, boys," he added,walking over to place a light kiss on both of their heads. "I really appreciate it."  
Ray and Michael returned the kisses happily. ”S’not a problem, Geoffery,” Michael drawled. ”We’ll head out as soon as the fucking snow stops.” He looked over to Ray, who nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, sounds like a plan."  
_____________________________  
Two hours and countless layers of clothing later, Geoff sent Michael and Ray off with a hug and a good luck kiss. ”Be careful,boys,” he told them. “Don’t get lost.”

Michael rolled his eyes but nodded. ”We won’t, love. See ya soon.”

The 6 exchanged ‘i-love-you’s before practically shoving Ray and Michael out the open door. Ray was just happy that the temperature had risen (only slightly,but still) since the snow stopped falling.

"Alright,Ray," Michael said, turning toward his boyfriend. "You head north, I’ll head south, and we’ll meet back here at sundown with one tree each. Sound good?"

Ray nodded. ”Sounds good. Love you, Michael. Stay safe.”

"You too, Ray."

The two exchanged a quick kiss before heading their separate ways.

Man, i hope it won’t take me too long to find a good tree. It’s still pretty fucking cold out here, Ray thought to himself. And with that, he hopped off a small ledge and began walking down the snow covered sand, eager to finish his job as quickly as possible.

_____________________________

Geoff paced the inside of Jack’s house worriedly. ”Maybe I shouldn’t have let them go,” he muttered to himself. ”I mean,it’s already been a couple hours, they promised they wouldn’t be long.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and got up from where he was perched on the small bed, walking over to the older man briskly. He grasped Geoff’s hands in his own, forcing the man to stop pacing. ”Geoff,” he said sternly,looking into his eyes. ”Breathe. I’m sure they’re fine. If they weren’t, we would know by now. Look,sundown is nearly an hour away. They’ll be back soon,ok? Quit your worrying, you old git.”

Geoff opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced as Gavin pushed their lips together. He gasped a little in surprise, but relaxed relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes and letting Gavin take over.

The younger man slowly led his boyfriend to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He gently sat down on the edge, taking Geoff with him. Geoff wrapped his arms around Gavin’s back and slowly fell over until they were both laying down sideways on the bed.

When they eventually broke the kiss to breathe, Gavin smiled and leaned his forehead against Geoff’s. ”Better?” he asked softly.

Geoff nodded and grinned. ”Better. Thanks, Gav.”

Gavin turned around and Geoff pulled him closer to his body so that they were spooning. Geoff closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

He was so relaxed that he forgot to worry about Michael and Ray.

He really shouldn’t have.

___________________________

Michael blew warm air on his hands in an attempt to get the blood flowing in them again He slapped them together before gripping the base of his tree tightly and began dragging it across the forest floor. He only made it a few feet before his hands slipped and he collapsed on the ground. ”FUCK,” he yelled in frustration, punching the ground. His hand was so numb that he didn’t even feel the impact. ”Fuck, this is hard.” 

He looked up at the sky,gulping when he saw how low the sun was. Nearly sundown. Better hurry up, he thought to himself. Mustering all the strength he had left, he pushed himself to his feet and grasped his tree again. Taking a deep breath, he began to pull, his muscles screaming in agony.

Grunting and groaning and cursing like a sailor, he somehow managed to drag the tree all the way to the edge of the logo. He shamelessly fell onto the ground, too tired to give a fuck. He lay there for a few minutes, panting heavily, before pushing himself up onto his knees. ”Fuck this, that’s good enough for now,” he thought out loud.

He looked up and laughed a little in relief. Just in time. The sun was just beginning its’ descent behind the mountains. He smiled, admittedly a little proud of himself. He stood up and brushed the snow off his pants when a thought struck him, and he froze.

Oh, Jesus. If getting a tree was that hard for me, how hard was it for Ray? The guy’s a fucking stick!  
He scanned the city for the man, worry beginning to set in when he saw no signs of another tree or his boyfriend. ”Oh, fuck," he muttered. He broke off into a sprint in the direction of Jack’s house, warding off panic. That motherfucker better have made it back. He better be okay.

When he wretched the front door open, he was greeted with the sight of Geoff and Gavin spooning peacefully on the bed with Jack and Ryan in the middle of a hardcore makeout session in the corner.

What he didn’t see, however, was a stick-figured idiot in a cape and a tophat.

"Guys? Is Ray here?" he asked. Geoff’s eyes flew open while Gavin squawked and nearly fell off the bed in surprise. Jack and Ryan jerked away from each other, their cheeks turning deep shades of red.

"U-uh,what?" Ryan asked sheepishly,rubbing his mouth.

Michael rolled his eyes. ”Ray. Is he back yet?”

The other four men exchanged worried glances. ”Uh,n-no.” Geoff answered.

"We thought he was with you," Jack added.

Michael took a deep breath. ”It’s fine, it’s fine. He’s probably just a little late. He’ll be fine. I’m going to go outside to wait for him.” He turned towards the door and was about to push it open when Ryan put his hand on Michael’s, halting his movements.

"Michael, you can’t," he said seriously. "It’s freezing out there!"

"Imagine what it must be like for Ray, then!" Michael retorted angrily. He shook Ryan’s hand off the door knob and took a step forward. "Look. If i’m not back in ten minutes, then we can panic. Until then there’s no use in all of us freezing our asses off.” He pushed the door open and stepped outside without another word.  
_________________________  
Ryan bit his lip, brows furrowing as deep thoughts swirled around in his head.  
Where’s Ray? It’s been long enough. More than. He should be here by now. Is he lost? Is he dea-no. Bad Ryan. Can’t think like that.

And what about Michael? The stubborn asshole is going to freeze to death if he doesn’t get his ass back in here. But there’s no way we’ll be able to convince him to, not while Ray’s still out there. And what if-

"RYAN!"

Ryan was abruptly pulled back to Earth and jumped a bit at Jack’s shout. ”What the hell,Jack?”

"I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past couple minutes," Jack told him softly. He took the younger man’s hands in his own and squeezed them comfortingly. He guided Ryan to the small couch in the back of the house and sat down, taking Ryan with him. Ryan immediately turned on his side and curled up in Jack’s lap. The older man ran his hands through Ryan’s hair soothingly, staying quiet and still as Ryan got a grip on his emotions. He never liked to show weakness in front of his boys, but with Gavin and Geoff outside trying to convince Michael to come in, he felt a bit more comfortable voicing his thoughts to just Jack.

"What if he doesn’t come back,Jack?" Ryan asked in a very small voice.  
Jack shushed him. "He will,Ry.He will.I promise."

Ryan sat up abruptly and looked helplessly at his boyfriend. ”You don’t know that. I don’t know that. Michael doesn’t know that. None of us do. So how can we be sure?”

"Because it’s Ray," Jack scoffed. "This is the kid that has somehow managed to survive falling into a cactus patch, breaking through his wall to escape cake, and falling down the stairs leading into the mine, among many other things. I’m sure he can handle a little bit of cold weather."

Ryan visibly relaxed. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small laugh. ”Yeah. Yeah,i guess you’re right. Tough kid. He’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.” He looked at Jack with gratitude shining in his eyes. ”Thanks, Jack. Really. I love you.”

Jack smiled at him. ”I love you t-” 

He was suddenly cut off when a mouth met his own. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s back, pulling him closer. Ryan ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair, closing his eyes. The world and all their problems fell away. The pair was lost in a sea of complete bliss.

When they finally resurfaced for air ,they leaned their foreheads against one another and grinned. ”God, i love you,” Jack muttered. Ryan chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when the front door burst open and Gavin came hurrying in.

"You guys need to come quick," Gavin breathed, panting a little.

Ryan slowly began to rise. ”Why,what’s-“

Gavin grabbed both of their hands and pulled them off the couch with surprising strength. ”It’s Michael. He’s talking like a damn lunatic, and-oh,just come on!” He rushed out the door with his boyfriends hot on his heels.  
Ryan and Jack exchanged a look.

This can’t be good.  
_________________  
When Jack and Ryan got outside, they were greeted by the sight of Michael and Geoff yelling at each other.

"Michael-"

"Come on, Geoff! It’s better me than any of you!"

"MICHAEL. You aren’t going out there and that’s that!"

"Geoff-"

"Michael-"

"No, fuck you, Geoff. We don’t have a choice and you fucking know it!"

"We won’t fucking let you!"

"Yeah?" Michael lowered his voice and shifted into a defensive stance."You gonna try to stop me?"

At this,Gavin ran forward with Jack and Ryan right behind him. They knew they had to break this up before someone got hurt.

Gavin and Ryan rushed over to Michael and physically pulled him away from Geoff while Jack ran and grabbed Geoff’s arm. ”Geoff?” he asked quietly.

The older man looked at Jack with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes. ”Jack,i swear to god, Michael is going to kill me. One way or another, he is going to be the cause of my damn death.”

Jack grimaced before pulling Geoff into a tight hug, which was gratefully returned. 

”The-the fucking idiot-that goddamned idiot- wants to go out and look for Ray. Alone. In this weather, he wants to try to find Ray when he could literally be anywhere in this entire world, and he-he fucking wants to go alone, without us, without me. He’s such a-a fucking moron, it’s suicide and he knows it, he fucking knows it but he doesn’t care, and goddamnit Jack, i just fucking-I can’t…” Geoff trailed off, unable to find the words.

Jack was stunned speechless. Geoff was the leader, the one who always kept a cool head and never showed panic in times of distress. Seeing him crumble and lose his cool wasn’t a pretty sight, and Jack could practically feel his own heart shattering. He pulled Geoff even closer to him and ran his hand through his hair soothingly, whispering calming words into his ears. They stayed like that for a while, ignoring the cold, ignoring the various shouts from Michael that could be heard over the wind. They disappeared into a calming limbo, one that had nothing but the soothing words and motions of Jack and the steadily slowing heartbeats of Geoff.

Eventually, Geoff pulled away. He straightened his back and put on a casual front. With red beginning to tint his cheeks, he cleared his throat. ”Um..thanks,Jack,” he said awkwardly. ”I,uh….i appreciate it.”

Jack just smiled and nodded, knowing that Geoff was mentally beating himself up for breaking down in front of him. Jack was going to have to resolve that later-right now, they had a bigger problem to deal with.

Geoff stalked over to where Ryan and Gavin were trying to calm a seething Michael down. When the trio caught sight of him, Gavin and Ryan physically backed away, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was about to go down. They quietly walked over to Jack, standing on either side of him, ready to intervene if they needed to.

Geoff kept walking until he was within an inch of Michael’s face. Both men were fuming and very terrifying at that moment, but neither stepped down. For what seemed like hours, they just glared at each other, daring the other to make a move. Finally,Geoff did.

"You listen here," he said in a low,dangerous voice. "If you think i’m letting you go out there alone, you’re fucking insane. Ray is my boyfriend, he’s all of our boyfriends, and we love him more than anything, but you’re our boyfriend, too. And if you think we would ever willingly let anything happen to either of you, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Michael’s eyes began to soften as Geoff words sunk in. Geoff took a deep breath to steady himself for what he was about to say. ”We might lose Ray tonight-hell, we may have already lost him at this point-” Michael flinched slightly at that, “-but we aren’t going to lose you, you can be damn sure of that. So now you’re going to shut that big, stupid fucking mouth of yours, and you’re going to listen to the plan-my plan. Understood?”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Michael lowered his gaze and clenched his fists. ”Fine,” he muttered, turning away. Geoff backed up and motioned the others over. Once they had all gathered in a circle, Geoff began to tell them what their rescue mission was going to be.

"Ok, guys, so here’s the plan…"

__________________  
Ray has officially decided that he fucking hates snow.

After unwillingly spending too many hours in the snow and getting lost in it with his cape and warm clothing laying god knows where, yeah,he was bound to hate it.

He was currently tucked into the fetal position underneath a tree, shivering and unable to move. The wind was cold and unforgiving as it blew snowflakes onto him, making him even colder and wetter than he thought possible. He had lost the feeling in his hands a while ago and his legs were beginning to go numb as well. He wanted to cry out of frustration, but was too cold and exhausted to even do that. His body cried in agony, screaming for relief as the pain grew worse and worse with each passing second.

He was so tired. He was so tired, and he couldn’t think straight. He wondered why he was curled under this tree, how he had even ended up there. Did he expect anyone to find him? No. Did he expect to survive the night? Not really. So why, then, was he trying so hard to stay awake? Sleep seemed so much better, so much easier, so why wasn’t he sleeping right now?

His eyes began to drift shut. Breathy whispers of his boyfriend’s names on his lips, he mentally told them that he was sorry before allowing his eyes to shut fully, waiting for a peaceful death.

Suddenly, there was warmth, a hot fiery warmth that hit him so hard and suddenly that his eyes snapped open and he let out a loud gasp. Through bleary vision he saw two figures rapidly approaching. He tried to call out, but his windpipe refused to work. He tried to move, but he was shaking too violently to be able to do much of anything else. All he could do now was wait for these mystery men to do to him what they would.

One of the figures, the taller one, suddenly froze before running towards Ray at full speed, sliding on their knees and landing right next to his head. The torch they were holding illuminated their face, and Ray would have sobbed in relief if he could have.

Gavin, he thought. Gavin Gavin Gavin, it’s Gavin, Gavin is here…Gav…

Ray didn’t know why, but Gavin looked panicked. He was shouting things that were sounded muffled to Ray. He held the torch near Ray’s head, for which he was extremely grateful. Warmth began to slowly, painfully spread through his body. It was just barely so, but it felt like the sun to Ray. It hurt, god it hurt so bad, but he didn’t even care, because it felt so good.

Gavin held Ray’s face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. Gavin seems so panicked…why does Gavin look so worried? 

Gavin looked behind him and seemed to shout something that Ray couldn’t discern before scooping the frozen man into his arms. He held him close to hs chest and bent his body over him, almost as if protecting him from something. Then suddenly he was being hurriedly carried through the woods. As the familiar lights of Achievement City in the distance edged into his sight, Ray allowed himself a small smile. He found that his throat was working again, just barely, and he smiled weakly up at Gavin. ”Thank….you….” he whispered in a breathy voice. “I...I l-love...you…”

Then he let his eyes drift shut.

____________________

Ray hadn’t expected to wake up.

He had let himself fall asleep with the knowledge that he probably was never going to wake up, and he accepted that.

So he really didn’t expect to open his eyes again, especially not to the underside of a wooden roof.

He groaned softly, shutting his eyes again. Everything hurt. His arms, his legs, his ears-everything. Each limb felt like it weighed 100 pounds, and he couldn’t even find the strength to lift his head up. Even though it was difficult to breathe, he still took a deep breath before forcing his eyes open again to observe his surroundings. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his forehead. He looked up into emerald green eyes and involuntarily smiled. ”Gav…” he whispered. Gavin broke out into a huge grin, happier and more relieved than Ray had ever seen him. He put his hands over Ray’s ears before turning his head and shouting something in the direction of the door, for which Ray was grateful. He didn’t think he could handle loud noises right now.

Gavin bent over and wrapped his arm around Ray, hugging him as best he could. ”You bloody moron,” he whispered into his ear. ”You goddamned idiot bastard head. I hate you,” he added as he tightened his grip around Ray. Out of nowhere, Ray found the strength to hug Gavin back, trying not to sob out of relief.

He didn’t know when it happened, but 4 other figures appeared around his bed, all trying to look past Gavin to get a look at Ray, to make sure that he was really awake.

Ray smiled and released the hug, Gavin hesitating a bit before pulling back. Immediately Jack bent down, embracing him as well. Then it was Ryan, and then Geoff. When Geoff pulled back, Ray had expected to be pulled into Michael’s arms instantly. But instead,the redhead just sat at the foot of the bed, guiltily looking down at his feet. ”M-…Michael?” he asked in a raspy voice confused. Michael looked up, regret clear in his eyes.

Michael cleared his throat before getting up. ”We-we should, um,probably move him…downstairs now, r-right?” he stuttered. This just confused Ray even further, and he looked at his other boyfriends for an explanation. They all just sighed, slight sadness in their eyes.

Geoff nodded. ”Yeah. You’re probably right. Will you help Jack sort out the potions? We’ll be right there.”

Michael nodded and slipped down into a hole in the floor. Ray suddenly realized that he was on a small, barely raised bed in what appeared to be Jack’s attic. He briefly wondered how he could be so dense to have not realized that sooner, not noticing his boyfriends standing up.

"Alright,Ray," Geoff said suddenly, pulling Ray out of his thoughts."Ryan and I are going to carry you down the ladder, ok? It might hurt a bit, i’m warning you now, but i promise it won’t be for long." Gavin backed away as the other men took their positions, Ryan at Ray’s head and Geoff at his feet. Ryan gently placed his hands under Ray’s shoulders and braced himself. "Ready?" Geoff asked. Ray took a deep breath and nodded.

Ryan lifted Ray until he was in a standing stance, and Gavin and Geoff quickly rushed to either side of the lad to help keep him steady. Ray’s limbs screamed in agony but he forced the pain down, instead choosing to focus on taking one step at a time. Gavin and Geoff guided him to the ladder while Ryan rushed down the hole. When they reached the trapdoor, Gavin released Ray and hopped onto the ladder, climbing down about halfway. Geoff eased the Ray onto the edge of the hole, and Gavin instantly grabbed his feet. The trio slowly worked together to ease Ray down the ladder safely, and he ended up in Ryan’s arms.

Ryan carried him to the big bed on the other side of the room and gently lay him down. ”You alright?” he whispered as the others hurried to the bedside.

Ray winced and groaned. ”Burns like a bitch, but i’ll be fine.” Ryan placed a small kiss on Ray’s nose, pulling a smile out of the younger man.

He quickly moved aside and Jack took his place. ”Okay,Ray,i know your head must be feeling a little foggy and i know for a fact that you’re hurting like hell, and i also know that you hate drinking potions, but these are going to help, i promise.” He held up 4 bottles with different color liquids inside, and Ray internally groaned.

"Fine. Anything to get rid of this," he muttered. He knew he probably shouldn’t have that, because it just showed how much pain he was really in if he was readily agreeing to this, but he couldn’t find the will to care at that point. "What’s first?"

Jack uncorked a bottle with glowing orange liquid in it and held it up. ”This is a Heat Potion, more intense than the kind you drank earlier. It’ll warm you right up and get rid of the numbness, but it’s not going to be painless.” Ray nodded, allowing Geoff to gently tilt his head back while Jack slowly poured the potion into his mouth. It tasted bitter sweet, emphasis on the bitter, and Ray did his best not to choke or gag.

As soon as the empty bottle left his lips, he began to feel the potion working. Heat spread through his body and the feeling in his body returned so quickly that it hurt, really hurt, and Ray let out a shout of pain. The others cried out in surprise, but Ray shook his head furiously. ”It’s okay!” He yelled, voice strained. ”It’s okay,it’s okay!” 

Then, before he knew it, the pain left as quickly as it had come,and he was left panting heavily. Geoff cradled his head. ”S-sorry,” Ray sputtered, trying to get his breath back. ”Just..was too quick…” 

When he eventually got his breath back,he winced a little. ”Okay,so now i can feel, but it fucking hurts even more now. What’s the next potion?” His voice was a little shaky but no one acknowledged it.

Jack held up a bottle filled with sparkling, deep purple liquid. ”This is a Reliever Potion,” he explained. ”Basically a more intense, faster-acting painkiller. This one shouldn’t hurt.”

Ray nodded and took a deep breath. ”Alright,” he said calmly. Geoff tilted his head back again as the potion was gently tipped down his throat. The liquid stung his tastebuds and made him want to gag, but he forced it down. The effects were immediate, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit," he breathed. "It actually worked." He blinked at Jack,trying to find the energy to smile.

Luckily, the other man seemed to be able to read his mind. He held up a bottle with a small amount of smooth red liquid in it. ”This is an energy potion. It won’t clear that fog in your head, but at least you’ll be able to move on your own.” 

Again Ray felt his head being tipped back and felt the liquid sliding down his throat. This one didn’t taste as bad-it kinda tasted like liquid sugar, and he was almost disappointed when it was taken from his lips. Adrenaline smacked him in the face for a split second before slowly dissipating throughout his body. It was a weird feeling, but by the end of the process, Ray was able to sit up on his own. He still couldn't think clearly enough to make himself speak, though, and looked at Jack helplessly, wanting to thank him but unable to find the words.

Jack held up a bottle filled with glistening blue liquid and handed it to him. ”That’s to clear your mind. Bottoms up.” Ray eagerly downed the bottle, ready to have his mind back. Once it was emptied,he swore he could feel the fog literally clearing from his brain, and he shook his head furiously, as if making sure it was all gone. He wiggled his fingers and toes and squirmed a little bit, trying to make sure he was back to normal. Aside from feeling a little weak, he felt fine. He felt great.

He was so happy that he was jumping into Jack’s arms before he knew it, burying his head into the man’s shoulder. After getting over his initial shock, Jack wrapped his arms around Ray, embracing him back. ”Thank you,Jack,” Ray whispered.

Jack chuckled. ”Of course, Ray. I love you.”

"I love you,too."

Jack released him and gently pushed him back into the bed, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. ”Alright, alright. Just because you can’t feel any pain doesn’t mean you’re all better now. You still need some time to rest,” he said sternly.

"Yeah. And you can use that time to tell us what the hell happened," Ryan piped up.

Ray had almost forgotten his other 4 boyfriends were there, and he jumped a little at Ryan’s voice. He sighed,but nodded. ”Alright. But only if you promise to tell me everything that happened while I was gone. And i mean everything," he said, pointedly gesturing to Michael. The redhead had stayed silent and barely looked up the entire time.

His other boyfriends exchanged looks and Geoff nodded. ”I guess that’s fair. Alright, you first.”

Ray took a deep breath. ”This is kind of a long story, so hold all commentary until the end, please.

"So. A lot of the trees in the forest I found were either dead or too big to carry all way back to town, so I was just wandering around like an asshole for like, an hour? I think? Then it started to snow and it started to get dark so i couldn’t see shit. I decided to try to head back to town, but like i said, i couldn’t see anything, and ended up slipping on an ice bank. I fell down the side of the world’s biggest fucking hill for roughly 5 years before falling into a snow filled hole at the bottom and passing out. When i woke up, it was starting to really snow, and i was still in that damn hole. I couldn’t feel it,but judging by the blood that was covering the rock under my head, i guess i hit my head on the rock and that’s why i passed out. I lost my wrappings and bag on the way down, and my cape had snagged on a tree branch just above me. I would have tried to get it, but i was just too cold, and i couldn’t even find the energy to move.

By some goddamn miracle i managed to climb out of the hole, but it was still snowing pretty heavily, and it was really dark. I tried finding a way out, but i was moving really slowly, and eventually my legs just gave out. I managed to crawl to a tree and curled up in a ball under it, too freezing and shaking too badly to really do anything. I tried staying awake for a while, and was about to just give up and fall asleep when you guys found me. And you know the rest.”

By the time Ray had finished his story, Gavin had crawled onto the bed and curled up against him while his other 4 boyfriends looked at him in horror. ”Jesus…fucking Christ Ray, i-i’m so sorry…that-holy shit that’s bad.” Geoff stuttered. He placed a hand on the lad’s forehead, horror plain on his face. Jack and Ryan moved closer to the bedside, grabbing each of Ray’s hands and rubbing them comfortingly. Michael looked the most horrified, though he didn’t move. It looked like he wanted to, but he didn’t.

Ray shook his head. ”It’s okay guys, seriously. You found me and patched me up and i’m fine now. Sure,it sucked, but now i’m okay, and now it’s your turn to tell your story.”  
No one missed the glance he threw in Michael’s direction.

____________________

Michael felt guilty.

Michael felt really guilty.

After all, it was his fault that Ray went through all that. It was his fault for letting him go out on his own. If they had just stayed together then Ray would have never slipped on that snow bank, never would have rolled down a mountain and landed unconscious in a hole, never would have nearly died from frostbite, none of this would have fucking happened. He could punch himself, that’s how fucking pissed at himself and guilty he felt. He couldn't find the will to look up from his lap while the others recounted what had happened after the duo had left.

"Once Geoff got everyone huddled together," Jack was saying, "We came up with a plan. Instead of going off by ourselves like idiots, we would go out in pairs; Michael and Gavin, Ryan with me. Geoff wanted to go out on his own, but we made him stay here to keep an eye out for you. And you know those fireworks that Geoff and Gavin made a while back? Well,Geoff had the idea to use them as a signal if any of us found you."

"Bloody top idea; can’t believe I didn’t think of it myself," Gavin mumbled, still curled up with Ray.

"So," Ryan continued, "We geared up and headed off in our separate ways.We must have been searching for hours. But we never stopped, not once. And then,out of nowhere, we heard a boom and saw red fireworks exploding out of the forest just about a mile down from us. So we hauled ass and met Gavin and Michael. Then we brought you up here.”  
Ray looked at Gavin with a confused expression and cocked his head. ”How in the hell did you guys find me?”

Gavin opened his mouth to respond, but Michael cut him off. ”It was your pendant,” he said softly, still not able to look up. The others turned to look at him, surprised. ”You know, the rose pendant around your neck. I was holding the torch, and, by some goddamn miracle, your pendant caught the light of my torch. So we headed over to it, and then…we saw you.”

Gavin shook his head. ”Stop being so modest, Micool.” He turned to Ray. ”I didn’t see a bloody thing. It was all him. So i tended to you while he blasted the fireworks off, and we ran back here. Jack mixed the potions together,and…here we are.”

The room was silent for a few moments until Michael couldn’t take it anymore. He lowered his head and turned away from the others. ”I-i’m sorry,Ray,” he said softly.

Ray’s eyebrows furrowed. ”For what? You didn’t do anything.”

"Yes I did," Michael said harshly, clenching his fists. "I let you go out alone. I split us up, it was me. If i hadn’t done that, if i hadn’t let you go off on your own, none of this would have fucking happened. I’m sorry,Ray. I’m so fucking sorry, you almost died, and i just…” he trailed off, fighting back tears.

Ray’s eyes widened at the confession. ”Gavin,move,” he ordered quietly. Gavin seemed to understand and obeyed immediately. Ray crawled over to Michael and gently took his hand. Taking a moment to look into his eyes, Ray pulled Michael into a hug and embraced him tightly. Michael seemed confused at first, but eventually, hesitantly, he returned the hug.

After a short while, Ray broke the embrace and held Michael’s shoulders at arm’s length, looking him sternly in the eye. ”Now, Michael, listen to me very carefully. This is not your fault. None of it is.” He held up a hand when Michael began to protest. ”No.No buts. Listen. I know for a fact that if you had even the tiniest feeling that i wouldn’t come back home 100% ok and completely unscathed, you wouldn’t have left me alone. Ok? I know that for a fact. There was absolutely no way you could have known what was going to happen. If you want to blame anyone, blame me for not seeing that snow bank. But whatever you do, do not blame yourself. You understand?”

After a few seconds of hesitation, Michael slowly nodded. Ray smiled at him. ”Good. Now, uh, Jack, I think that energy potion of yours may be wearing off because i am suddenly tired as shit.” His eyes fluttered and his hold on Michael loosened.

Jack grimaced. ”Yeah, it does that. But you need your rest anyway. In fact, i think we could all use some sleep right now.” This was met with a chorus of agreement from the others. Ray and Michael laid down on the bed and entangled their limbs together, whispering words of assurance into each others’ ears. Geoff and Gavin laid a mat out on the floor at the foot of the bed, promptly collapsing onto it together. They arranged themselves into a proper sleeping position and pulled each other close, murmuring quiet words of comfort to each other. Jack and Ryan took to cuddling on a pile of blankets in the corner, exchanging soft ‘good-night’ kisses.

Michael looked deeply into Ray’s tired eyes before planting a quick kiss on his forehead. ”Good night,Ray. I love you.”

Ray smiled. ”I love you too,idiot.”


End file.
